The Love And Death
by tmntlover210
Summary: When Raphael is topside he sees a girl and instantly falls in love with her soon he confrornts the girl and learns that her name is Regan they are happy togehter until one of them meet a tragic tate in their lives and have to say goodbye to eachother forever.
1. Chapter1 The girl

_**Human Regan,**_  
_**April and Casey**_

_**Turtles Raphael,**__**Donatello,**_

_**Mikelangelo And Leonardo**_

_**Others Master Splinter,**_  
_**Shreder,**_  
_**Karia And The Foot Clan**_


	2. Chapter2 Harsh News

_** Chapter.2 Harsh News.**_

We must have been standing there for hours for i was freezing with the cold and instantly started sneezing 'FUCK' I yelled 'I'm getting a cold' Regan just giggled at me in surprise and i said in a funny tone 'What are you laughing about?' But instead of answering me she just giggled at me even more then i just pretended to get mad and got my sai and joked saying that i was going to kill myself. Soon after she told me what was wrong she said that she had to move away for a while and that she might not be coming back home for a year or two.I felt tears swelling up in my eyes about 2 seconds later i started to cry about how much i would miss her and all this shit.

When we said 'Goodbye' In a very very sad tone to each other we hugged each other and then out of no where we kissed and then the second that we did it started to rain and i started to sneeze my head of again 'SHIT' I yelled louder than i had before.

'I must go before i get really sick' I said before hugging her and walking of 'Bye Raphie' She yelled to me while she ran around the corner to her house with i knew was the second house around the corner.

When i arrived back home i was starting to sneeze but this time i was also coughing and after that i knew that i was sick so i went to Donnie to give me something before my sickness got any worse than it already he gave me something for the really bad flu that i was getting he said that i had to rest for a little while for i also had a temperature.


	3. Chapter3 Bad Flu

_**Chapter.3 Bad Flu.**_

When i woke up that morning i felt even worse than i had before i tried to call for Don but it only came out as a whisper some how Donnie must have noun that i was trying to call someone for he came in about a second later i tried calling for him.'How do you do Raph' He asked in a very serious tone that i couldn't take in i tried to say something else like 'Hello' Or something like that but i couldn't for i felt my self falling fast a sleep again Donnie tried his hardest to keep in awake in that moment.

_** ~Leo's P.O.V~**_

_**I waited for hours to hear something about Raph but there was nothing i couldn't stop my self from phasing back and forth in the liar 'Geez Leo you gonna keep on doing that when you know Raph is in the hands of the best guy we know right' Mikey asked me curious that i would fall threw the ground any moment by out fast i was Master Splinter walked out from Raphael's room he had a look of both sadness/happiness on his face i just felt totatly fucked up with all of this stupid waiting he then told us that Raph was alive it's just that i went into a coma a few minutes later and he doesn't now how long Raph will be in the coma for i was devastated to hear such sad news about my brother.**_

_** ~Donnie's P.O.V~**_

_**I was shocked when i saw Leos facial expression and thought where did the Leo i uesd to now go then i thought hey that i walked in behind Master Splinter the first thing i said was 'Ohh Grapes' As i went over to get one or maybe even the full bowl everyone just looked at me like 'wtf? just happened'. I laughed nerviously before putting the grapes down after i took 3 more of them.I then began to tell them how long i thought that Raph would be in the coma for i told them that i thought he would be in it for about a month or two.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Back

Chapter.4 Back.

_** I was the way to the guys lair to see what they where up to when i was suddenely stopped by someone in a black ninja i remeber is saying 'FUCK' And i began to run at that i looked behind me i saw that he was still behind me and he was running behind me.I knew that i wouldn't be able to out run him so i did what i thought was the best thing to do.I kicked him in his lower places that should not be kicked he was finished i went down the nearest manhole and followed down to where Raphael showed me where their lair was.**_

_**I knocked on the lair waiting for someone to answer it when no one answered i just let my self in 'Hello' I called when i opened the i could hear was crying from Raphael's room and when i went to check how was crying i saw Raphael's brothers crying for him to come back to them 'Umm Hello Guys I Am Back From England' I said walking over to them when they all looked up at me i wondered what had happened to Raph so i asked very poilitly 'What's Wrong With Raph' I asked getting very worried.'Umm Will I Tell Her What Happened To Raph' Donnie said with a very worried expresion on his face.**_

_**'Tell Me What?' I asked tears in my eyes for i knew that it must have something to do with looked up at me with the saddest pair of eyes i have ever seen in my live.'Well Umm Regan We Umm Lost Raph Last Night And Umm... Umm Well' He just started to cry again this time do it was even worse than it was the first time i rember just nearly fainting on that spot but Leonardo quickly got up and sat me down in a chair right beside Raphael's bed where i collapesed i felt like every hope in the world and that all of my faith and courage where just sucked out of me by hearing the news.**_


End file.
